Trust and Consequence
.jpg | season = first | episode = tenth | writer = Victor Fresco & Mike Teverbaugh | director = Lee Shallat-Chemel | airdate = July 14, 2009 }}" " is the tenth episode of Better Off Ted. It originally aired July 14, 2009. ABC Episode Synopsis When Veridian Dynamics gets sued because one of their perfumes just happens to attract hornets instead of men, corporate trust becomes the issue of the day. The employees involved must give depositions claiming they didn't know the product would have caused such a reaction. We learn that Ted honestly didn't know. And Veronica? Well, we're not so sure, no matter how many times she says it with a cloying smile. But while Ted gets hit on by both female and male opposing attorneys, Phil, who doesn't take pressure well, unravels. He blurts out that he didn't go to MIT, as stated on his resume. Scandalous! Everyone denies knowing about the perfume's harmful effects except Linda. Guilt-ridden, she we listen to her detail sending an email to both Veronica and Ted about the issue. Uh, oh! Ted confronts Linda, and he truthfully denies ever getting her email. What he doesn't know is that while he was using up his one office affair with Veronica, Linda was sending the confessionary message. Linda's statement sends shockwaves through the company. Meanwhile, a rift is caused between Lem and Phil. Lem feels betrayed that Phil didn't go to MIT, but the University of Aruba, "where knowledge is king and clothing is optional." Hey, we've all been there, Phil. Veronica, in the interest of protecting the company, asks Linda to not only take a bullet and accept the blame for the faulty product, but to falsely admit to having a drug problem. At least she doesn't ask for much, right? Linda sticks to her moral high ground and refuses, even after being offered a handsome reward and the opportunity to meet celebrities in rehab. Eventually, the handsome reward (not Ted, mind you) makes Linda cave and take the deal. Ted is baffled, and searches desperately for Linda's email, although Veronica would rather he just go along with it like Linda is doing. Meanwhile, Lem and Phil forgive each other as Lem reveals that his glasses are not even prescription. Gasp! After someone surreptitiously slips Ted a mysterious package with a DVD inside, he calls Linda in to show it to her just as she's about to sign the documents admitting her guilt. Right there on the TV, Ted and Veronica are clearly getting it on. That's not exactly what we expected. Linda's initial disgust wears off once she sees that it was Veronica who deleted the email by accidentally kicking the keyboard in the throes of passion. Linda is now convinced that Ted wasn't lying, and she backs off from falsely admitting her guilt. Sheesh—can't these two just get together already? Next we find out that, in a rare show of conscience, Veronica was the one who gave Ted the DVD, thereby vindicating Linda. She knew Linda wasn't into being the scapegoat—or being called Angel Junkie. So in typical Veridian style, Veronica finds another scapegoat to take the fall for the perfume fiasco. Well ain't that just sweet of her? Cast * Jay Harrington as Ted Crisp * Portia de Rossi as Veronica Palmer * Andrea Anders as Linda Zwordling * Jonathan Slavin as Phil Mymen * Malcolm Barrett as Lem Hewitt * Isabella Acres as Rose Crisp * Maz Jobrani as Dr. Bhamba * Jordan Murphy as Male Lawyer * Janet Varney as Lawyer * Jonna Kae Volz as Verionica's secretary R&D Products Trivia Quotes Category:Episodes